


Face my Fears

by amamatsuwu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: vanitas had always been scared of monsters.





	Face my Fears

vanitas has always been scared of monsters. he doesn't get why his siblings love monsters so much. is it because of how movies often represent them as this big friendly and cuddly creatures? sounds like some sort of shitty company propaganda but that's to be expected from sora and xion anyways.

vanitas knew ever since he was 15 years old that the way movies represent monsters in general has got to have some sort of weird agenda behind it. think about it. the world of monsters in movies are divided by a line. on one hand they potray monsters as this big horriffic and scary creatures and on the other hand, children's movies seem to want to pander the thought of them being these cute and friendly guys.

he's not going to buy into this shit. obviously this is methaphor for world war. there are two types of people the stronk thicc chads and these weak submissive bitches. it's an omen. it's a goddamn fucking omen that our species will eventually evolve into two race for the weak and for the strong. not only that but it's also an omen for beastiality.

a lot of monsters are animal-like. they act as if it's just a simple character degsign thing.

but it's not. the goverment knew of this omen and our preparing our species for it. that's why they wanted us to get used to this fucking bullshit so we will be ready for the time.

our species will be divided like wolf packs (because that's why werewolves exists. it's a methaphor). the big boys, the normies, and the twinks. he knew of this agenda but refuses to tell anyone about it because they're just too fucking stupid for this level of intellectual behaviour.

anyway, vanitas knew he was right. and that's why he refused to watch any monster movies. he refused to get fucking brainwashed by the government. untill today.

it was sora's birthday so he's forced to watch whatever movie he wants to watch today and he chose this one pixar movie called "monsters inc". vanitas almost fucking jumped when he pulls that dvd out. he went near the couch and hissed. 

he hated this fucking movie so fucking much. it's literally the reason of why he hated monsters in the first place. he's completely and utterly terriffied of the main character, sulley. though he made sure to not tell anyone about it because why would he? he's not a fucking pussy like his ex boyfriend.

speaking of his ex, the little shit left him because apparently he can't accept the fact that monster movies are a infact a world war propaganda designed by aliens and politics to put humanity into their true beings again. the fucking twink.

"what's wrong vanitas?" he heard xion called out for him. he eyed the two of his siblings. his poor poor inoccent siblings unaware of these movies brainwashing them. he's never been the type to feel pity for someone but damn. he felt like one of the brainwashing politics for not telling them this propaganda. 

but he probably will feel bad if he were to tell them this too. he doesn't like tainting the inoccents.

so he fucking ran into his room like a bitch and locked the doors. he can hear his siblings knocking on the door. he refuses to let them in.

the out of nowhwere the door to his closet opened. and then he sees a blue furr thing stepping out of it. he inched closer towards the door. there, sulley from monters fucking inc stepped out. tears began dropping out of vanitas' eyes. he's not fucking ready for this. he wants to die.

"hey there boo" said the sulley. vanitas opened one of his eyes and see not a scary monster, but a gentle guy. he then realizes that his whole life has just been him coping with his fear.

his fear of sulley monters inc.

* * *

_4 year old vanitas was staring at his small tv screen waiting enthusiasthically for a new show to pop up. then he saw... it._

_a giant blue monster with purple spots all around him. he's so scared. he's so fucking scared. what would the monster do? will it rip him appart? tear him into little pieces and eat him?_

_he ran into his parents' room because he's scared. "mommy mommy open the door!" the the door creaks and opened. but not by his mom, but by _it.

_he fell into his knees crying. he can't believe his parents had been sheltering a literal beast in their house. how could they do this to him?!_

* * *

_15 year old vanitas was just listlening to some edgy mcr music and minding his own bussiness when one of his friends interrupt him. "so do you know about omegaverse?" he said. "omegaverse? what the fuck is that?" he said. is it like. a food or som shit? souds like it. his friend sighed way too dramatically and proceed to tell him about it._

_and then all of the sudden, it clicks. the monsters in media. why his parents shelter a beast. it all makes sense now._

_his dad is a lawyer. meaning he's involved with politics and keeping monsters in their houses is some sort of fucked up political agenda. his third eye opened. how dare they? how dare his parents for not telling him this? he's not a godamn child anymore. fucking bastards. from then on, he would no longer depend on his parents. when he turned 18 he's gonna get out of this hell hole of a house._

* * *

_"so what you're saying is that sulley from monsters inc is acctaully the first breed of an 'alpha'?" ventus asked being confused because he's a fucking idiot. why is he like this? vanitas is literally telling him the truth. he's the first person he had ever tell this stuff to anyone. he trusted him and he refused to believe it? how dare._

_"no. it's true. i know it. it's all a fucking propaganda, ventus. it's all a lie." he snapped. "i think you should sit down a bi-"_

_he gasped dramatically "SIT DOWN? WHEN THEY'RE TRYING TO TURN US INTO SOME FUCKING ANIMALS? FUCK NO. YOU'RE A PISS BABY AND YOU SUCK. I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"_

* * *

vanitas looked up again to see those big eyes. the ones he feared the most. "i-i'm sorry" came out of his mouth. sully then walked closer to his trembling body and gave him a comforting hug. 

"i can't be here for long" he said. vanitas looked up to him making direct eye contact. "huh?"

"before i go i must tell you something. i.... am..." he said but he was beginning to fade. "your...."

* * *

vanitas woke up because of his stupid fucking alarm clock.

wait. wasn't sulley just here a minute ago? he got out of the covers. he looked around his room. nothing looks suspicious except for a letter placed neatly on his nightstand. he grabbed a glass of water and presumes to read the letter. his heart beats fastly inside his chest. it's just a letter. just a fucking letter. why is he scared?

deep breaths. he told him self. just take deep breaths and calm down. so, he did. that helps. well kind of. he's still nervous as hell. for, whatever reasons.

he gently open up the letter to reveal a bunch of neat fancy handwritting.

_der banitsh im sowwy but ur mom died a gew minutes agi_

_oh and btw i am ur dad_

_xoxo james p. sullivan_

vanitas tried his best to keep his tears inside but he can't. emotions he's been keeping for the past 20 years of his life are now poured out. it hurts. it hurts like a bitch. he didn't even tell his mother goodbye. his last words towards her is just a hurtful "fucking brainwashed bitch" and a middle finger. he heard a knock on the door. "come in." he said.

sora and xion came in the room, carrying vinegar and pussy. his two favorites. they gave him an emphathethic smile. that's right.

his parents might left him but not them. he wants to give them happiness, love, a childhood. none above which he had. and so, he rised out the bed and made a request.

"let's watch some monster movies."


End file.
